


Hole in my Heart *re-written*

by moonxflowers



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonxflowers/pseuds/moonxflowers
Summary: Stress can bring anyone down, luckily for you, Sturges is an expert in fixing almost anything. Sturges x reader *re-written*





	Hole in my Heart *re-written*

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story for someone on Tumblr wanted a Sturges x reader fic. I've been practicing my writing and have decided to come back and re-write it to see how much my skills have improved in the last 6 months so i hope you like the new version better! I also may have a idea for a second chapter.. sooo...

It's been two hours since you've started helping the Sanctuary settlers plant their crops in the back of the main yellow house they moved into, it was surprisingly harder then you thought it would be, but that honestly shouldn't have been a surprise. You were never the one to garden in your younger years, while the other wives in Sanctuary Hills had all the time in the world to spend time their little gardens they tended to, you were to busy with work to take that luxury. This resulted in you visiting Super Duper Mart on the daily like it was your best friends house. Despite all that, you thought how hard could digging a hole in the ground and throwing in some seeds really be?

As you have recently discovered, it was pretty fucking hard. 

Spending this time out of the shade made you also realize that the sun has definitely gotten hotter during your 200-year beauty nap. A sunburn was already starting to form on your cheeks and shoulders, and it's only been an hour since you started. Honestly, despite the heat and the slight confusion on what to do, it wouldn't have been so bad if Marcy hadn't succeeded in getting on your last damn nerve. She had just finished grilling you about everything you've done wrong so far, comments like; 'You dug your hole to deep.' and 'Your putting to many seeds in at once.' were being thrown around left and right, but it was pretty easy for you to ignore so far. She was completely ignoring the fact that she didn't even show you what to do like Preston had asked her, so you found it really unfair that she was judging you on this. Every complaint she made started to weigh on your shoulders, making you more and more tense and frustrated as the minuets ticked by.

Finally having enough of her bullying, you turned to her and asked her if she would like you to leave if nothing you were doing was helping them out. This, as it turns out, was the wrong thing to ask her because Marcy Long turned and stared at you with enough hatred to make a Raider run for the hills, her face started to flush a angry bright red as she stomped across the make shift crop field to stand in front of you. 

"So now you want to be useless as well? Let all the fifthly common folk do all the work while the lazy vault dweller gets to sit around and watch! If you don't know how to do something then why don't you learn some common sense and learn how to pick up a damn shovel!" She jabbed her finger into your chest as she ripped into you, but your throat closed up and you bit your cheek to hold yourself back from yelling at her. Sure this was uncalled for, but you knew her anger wasn't really addressed to you, she was still grieving the loss of her son, it wouldn't be right to attack her back. After a few more choice words, she finally turned away from you, you heard her mutter under her breath, "If you're not going to do it right then why are you even here? Should of froze in the vault with the other TV dinners." 

Now, while being a lawyer you did hear your fair share of insults, and been yelled at more times then you could count, but nothing you were ever told made your blood boil as much as that sentence did. Those people were tricked into a experiment they didn't want to be apart of, only to have their lives ripped away from them. How dare she insult the memory of the, of your family. Before you even realized it, you were going after her and the words flew out of your mouth before you could stop them, "If you're going to complain and make everyone else miserable then why are YOU here Marcy? Do you think you are the only one that's gone through hard times? I lost my son AND my husband, but you don't see me walking around here and using it as an excuse to be a bitch!" You were pretty shocked that those words left your mouth, but seeing the mix of shock and anger on her face almost made your outburst worth it, she obviously didn't expect the shy vault dweller to snap back at her. With your face flushed red and tears stinging your eyes, you turned and stomped out of Sanctuary before your fight could escalate more. 

You walked away from Marcy and away from everyone who would come and ask you to do more tasks endless task.You could still feel the anger coursing through your body as you stepped into the garage of the Red Rocket Truckstop, needing to release the anger Marcy had filled you with, you picked up the wrench from a toolbox at your feet and chucked it at the wall. It hit the drywall with a loud thud and you could see a sizable dent from where it hit. 

"Hey now, I still need to patch up all the houses over in sanctuary, I'd like to have one building without any holes for me to work on." The loud voice boomed from behind you, you nearly jumped out of your skin at the sudden appearance of the local handyman. You quickly spun around to see Sturges standing at the door of the garage, he had a playful smirk on his face as he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He was trying to make his tone light, but you can see the worry in his eyes, most likely he saw or heard you little fight with the wicked witch of Sanctuary.

You felt a blush spread across your face, embarrassed at being caught by the sweet handyman, you sank down to the ground on your knees and buried your face into your hands. "Oh my god, i-i'm so sorry Sturges, I was just so angry b-because of Marcy. I-i didn't mean for you to see that, or make more work for you." You cursed at yourself for stuttering, it was something you had suffered with since you were a child. Classes had made it more manageable, but it still acted up when you were upset. You took a deep breath and tried to swallow down the lump forming in your throat, fighting back the panic attack you could feel creeping up on you. You did not want to break down in front of Sturges, poor guy had enough on his plate as it, he didn't need a crazy pre-war house wife crying on him just because someone raised their voice at her. 

Sturges walked over to you as you were apologized to him, he reached up and lightly touched the back of your hands with his finger tips. You tried to blink back tears as you lowered your hand and looked up at him, he had taken a seat on the floor in front of you and he wore a gentle smile as he took your hands into his, he rubbed his calloused thumb gently across your soft palm, tracing a scar you had received when you had tried to help him clear out the metal scraps of houses laying around the settlement.

"Look darlin, I know that Marcy can come on a bit thick, but she's coping the only way she knows how and its best not to let it get to ya." He laced his fingers through yours as he spoke to you, you knew he was trying to comfort you the best he could but everything going on felt like too much, it weighed down on you, everyone's expectations and endless jobs. You were expected to go off and do every single one with any hesitation despite the fact that you never shot a gun or wielded a weapon in your life. The small tasks you had done so far had made you put all thoughts of Shawn to the back of your mind and it made you feel like a horrible mother. How are you suppose to save your son from the evils of this apocalyptic world when you were to busy helping some dude with a musket find more members for his club?

Tears started to gather in your eyes as you replied to Struges "I know that shes having a tough time, but I.. I feel like I don't belong here and her constantly telling me that everything i do is wrong makes me believe that more and more, and I know I physically don't! I can't help them Struges, I can't help Preston, I can't help Shawn, hell I can't even shoot a gun correctly to scare off some mole rats!" You pulled your hands from his and wrapped your arms around yourself, almost like you were trying to pull your running emotions back in, "I'm not the one that should be here Sturges, I'm not the one who had the strength for this.. If it would have been my husband instead of me.. he would have taken this new world head-on. He was made for this, no, trained for this! Not me!" You lowered your eyes to the ground, not wanting him to see the tears falling down your face, not wanting him to see how weak the woman out of time really was.

You gasped as his strong arms suddenly wrapped around you, he pulled you forward till you were sitting on his lap. , resting his other on your waist as his eyes met yours and his expression hardened. "Now look, you may not see it but you're the strongest person in Sanctuary, do you think just anyone can stumble out of a vault after 200 years, walk straight into a whole new world with nothing but a 10mm pistol and a mutt on her heal and take on a horde of raiders and a deathclaw to save a random group of people they never met? Hell, we were born and bred in the commonwealth and we couldn't even leave the building, all we've done is run since we left Quincy. You saved our hides, we wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you, Marcy sure as hell doesn't like it, but she knows she owes you her life. Don't even think for a second that you don't belong here darlin', you have more guts than any people I know."

You sat in his lap speechless, Sturges was the first person to sing you such praise, everyone you helped previously had just thanked you and shoved money into your hand, none of them ever told you were brave for risking your life for them. His words made more tears run streaks down your face, but Sturges rough thumb wipe them away. He rested his palm against your cheek and a slight blush bloomed on his face as he stared down at you. "I don't even wanna think about where we'd be if you hadn't come along.. where I'd be" He muttered to you, his face was so close you could feel his breath brush across your lips, he smelt like Nuka Cola and Sugar Bombs and it made your heart feel like it was going to beat out of your chest.

"Sturges..?" You whispered to him after a few long moments had passed, he blinked and quickly sat up straight. "O-oh hell! I'm sorry darlin', I didn't mean to get so close, I just don't like hearing you talk like that, please don't think I was trying to pull something on you." He rambled on as he started to pull away from you, he started to slid you off his lap but you quickly grabbed on tightly to his one of the straps to his overalls, "Wait, please Sturges" you started to say, he froze and a panicked look crossed his face, "it's ok, really. I want to thank you, that's the first time anyone ever told me that.. that the things I'm doing matter.. it makes me feel like I'm actually making a difference to people. Like I'm not just useless to everyone around me." He gave you a small smile, his eyes filled with a unreadable emotion as he stared at you, the look in his eye made your stomach feel like it was doing flips, so you buried your face into his neck and moved your arms to wrap around him, giving him a tight hug. After a second you felt his arms wrap tightly around you, pulling you closer to him as he buried his face into your hair and you melted into the hug, its the most safe you've felt since stumbling out of the vault. 

"Darlin' ever since you stepped out of that vault things started to change for the better," he whispered. "My world started to change for the better, and its only cause you're in it."

You leaned back to stare at him, his face was still covered in a light blush and his eyes stared into yours. You saw him glance down to your lips for a second, but before he could look away you leaned over and lightly brushed your lips against his. Shock slid across his face, as you moved to get up from his lap, but he quickly pulled you back down and pressed a deep kiss to your lips. It was clumsy at first, nose bumped into each other and teeth clashed together, but you both quickly adjusted to sweet soft kisses. You sat like that for what seemed like hours, your hands buried in his hair and his arms holding you tightly against him, passing kisses to each other over and over again until you finally started to fall asleep. He slowly got up from the floor, carrying you in his arms as he walked you out of the garage and into the office/bedroom he had set up. He laid you on his bed as gently as he could, pulling the thin blanket over you and fluffing the pillow slightly to keep you comfortable. He reached out and pushed the hair from your face, laying a soft kiss to your forehead he smiled down at you as you slept. "You go ahead and sleep for the both of us darlin', I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. If I wake up to this being just a dream, I don't know what I would do."


End file.
